Kissy, Kissy
by jekkah
Summary: This crack fic was written for pandorabox82 and inspired by the Fanfiction Drabble Prompt Challenge over on Facebook. Garcia devises a kissing guessing game that yields some unexpected results. Be open to Strauss pairings in this short fic!


_Author's Note: This was inspired by the Fanfiction Drabble Prompt Challenge over on Facebook. It's technically too long to be a drabble, but that's where the quote (and the inspiration) came from. **Pandorabox82** requested some Strauss and this was my attempt at delivery._

**KISSY, KISSY**

"_You were right, you did do me a favor with that kiss."_

"Ooh, let's play a game!" Garcia squealed.

"Oh, no," Rossi groaned. "I knew giving her the whiskey was a bad idea."

Garcia patted his cheek. "Suck it up, buttercup." She grabbed Strauss' arm and the scarf that lay around Blake's neck. "We're going to see if Erin knows who's who by their kiss."

Strauss looked startled. "What?"

"Just stand there and look gorgeous, gorgeous," Garcia ordered, tying the scarf around Strauss' eyes. "The rest of you, line up over there. Randomly! And no talking to Erin and giving her a hint as to who you are!"

"I hope everyone sucked on a breath mint," JJ muttered, causing the others to titter.

Strauss stood there nervously, awaiting her first kiss. A few seconds later, the first team member was standing in front of her, breathing slightly heavily. The lips that descended upon hers were soft and moist. The kiss was chaste, but sweet.

"That has to be Agent Reid," Strauss announced. She grinned when he agreed and stepped away. The space that Reid left was soon filled by a spicy aroma. The heat that the body gave off had her anticipating this kiss. She was not disappointed when the kiss consumed. "They definitely did not lie about you, Derek."

"No, they didn't," Rossi and Garcia said together.

Strauss licked her lips, waiting for the next kiss. She was surprised when a pair of feminine hands ran up her sides and over her shoulders. A tongue traced her lips before sweeping inside, giving her a kiss that was both affectionate and savory.

"Mm, JJ," Strauss moaned when they broke apart. "Aaron is one lucky man."

She could practically feel JJ's embarrassment as she agreed and hurried away. Strauss recognized the steps of her next suitor; she had heard them for the last few years. "Hello, David."

Rossi pulled her close, clamping his hands firmly on her behind. "Hello, sweetheart." He gave her a kiss that had her panting. "Try not to have too much fun."

Her next kiss followed much the path as Rossi's had, except for the extra brush of her breasts that had her moaning. "Ooh, Miss Garcia. I, uh, may need to talk with you and David later."

Garcia squeezed her left buttock. "Sure, thing, sweet cheeks."

The tenderness of her next kiss nearly had Strauss in tears as Hotch cupped her face with his hands. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks before leaning down to capture her lips. When he broke it off, he kissed her nose and forehead before releasing her completely. Strauss was suddenly glad that the scarf covered the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Aaron," she whispered, softly.

"I'm glad you're back," Hotch told her, clasping her hand before moving away.

Strauss took a deep breath before setting her shoulders back. "Well, that only leaves Alex so I understand if- Ooh!"

She was cut off suddenly by Blake attacking her lips. Blake twined her fingers into Strauss' hair, pulling their bodies close to each other. She wasted no time in exploring every inch of Strauss' mouth. Blake pushed her back to the couch, urging her to sit down. She then straddled Strauss, never breaking the kiss as she moved her hands all over Strauss' body.

"Alex. Alex!" Rossi said, firmly to get her attention.

Blake glanced up at him, her face flushed with arousal. "Yeah?"

Rossi bit back a chuckle. "You've been waiting a long time to do that, huh?"

"Only about twenty years," she confessed. Blake turned her attention back to Strauss and removed the scarf. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, honey," Strauss breathed out. She slid her hand up the center of Blake's chest. "Don't ever be sorry for bringing that much passion."

Rossi stroked both of their heads. "In fact, I think we just may have a proposition for you."

Hotch jumped up from where he was leaning on the wall. "And on that note, come on, Jayje!"

"Right behind you!" Morgan shouted, following JJ and Hotch closely.

"Yeah, I, uh, I, um..." Reid cut off suddenly and ran out.

Garcia shrugged when Rossi, Strauss, and Blake all looked at her. "It's my apartment."

Rossi grabbed her, forcing her to mount him just like Blake had to Strauss. "You make an excellent point, kitten."

"_I always do," she giggled, watching with delight as Blake began to strip Strauss. "I always do." _


End file.
